No Mercy (Left 4 Dead)
NOTE: Beacuse Left 4 Dead technically has no script just a random phrase or quote said now or then, this technically isn't a transcript, but a list of assorted quotes used only in that certain campaign. Bill * "Ahh shit, subway looks fulla zombies." * "I was hoping there'd be less zombies down here." * "We can take the subway tunnels to the hospital; there's a Red Line station not far from here." * "Station's just up the street." * [' ''Upon entering Holly Street Station and seeing the sign above the escalators '''] "The Red Line North will take us to Mercy." * "The Red Line North will take us straight there." * "Francis, is that you or the sewer?" * "I ain't walkin' to the roof!" * "Ach. More stairs." * [' ''Hospital elevator, responding to Zoey questioning if things will return to normal '''] "I'll see peace back on Earth if I gotta murder every one of these bastards with my bare goddamn hands!" * "You call this a 'zombie apocalypse'? Don't hold a candle to the Great Zombie Attack of '57!" "...Nah, I'm just horse shittin' ya!" * "Even being in a war doesn't prepare you for this - they never stop, they come at ya and come at ya and they never goddamn stop." * [' ''Response to Francis' "I hate stairs" remark '''] "Damn straight." * "We've been immune so far but, well, if I start to turn...promise you'll shoot me." * "We're fighting a war of attrition with a horde of brainless killing machines - I ain't exactly optimistic about our chances." * [When seeing the no smoking sign in the sewer]"That's a crock a shit." * "I called the chopper." * [' ''Rescue arrives '''] "Our chopper's here, let's get the hell outta Dodge!" * [' ''Rescue arrives '''] "The bird's here! Let's go!" * [' ''Helicopter touches down '''] "Get to the chopper! GO!" * [' ''Helicopter touches down '''] "Get to the chopper!" * [' ''Helicopter touches down '''] "To the chopper, c'mon move it, move it, move it!" * [' ''Helicopter touches down '''] "Get to the L.Z.!" (Landing Zone) Francis * Francis: Eugh, which one of you jackasses just beefed/beeped? (In the elevator going to the roof.) :Zoey: Oops, sorry! * [' ''When Bill mentions about shooting him if he turns '''] "What if just your beard starts to turn? Can I shoot that?" * Francis: I'm not gonna let those goddamn vampires beat me. : Bill/Louis: They're zombies, Francis. : Francis: Whatever! * [' ''When Bill mentions he has a bad feeling about the hospital '''] "Hey, look on the bright side; if you don't make it, I'll still be really handsome!" * Francis: I HATE hospitals!...and doctors, and lawyers, and cops... :Zoey/Bill: Francis, is there anything you don't hate? :Francis: You know what I don't hate? I don't hate vests. * [' ''When Zoey says that the helicopter pilot had better be there '''] "If he ain't, at least we die with a nice view of the city." * "The chopper's coming guys lets have some fun while we wait" * [' ''If two Survivors die '''] "You and me gotta find some tougher friends." * "Just two of us left! Shit!" * "Two of us left! Alright, we can still do this." * "Chopper's here, let's go!" Louis * [' ''Upon entering the sewers '''] "This is not going to be sanitary..." * "Well into the sewers we go" * [' ''When climbing up the stairs in Mercy Hospital '''] "Were they saving people or killing them?" * "This doesn't smell like a hospital..." * [' ''In response to Bill's hatred of stairs '''] "It's good for you, Bill! Cardio!" * "Stairs are a good workout!" Zoey * "Well boys it looks like we're going to the hospital." * "Louis... You'd look good in one of those hospital gowns." * [ ''In the elevator in Mercy Hospital'' ]' "Game over, man! Game over!" * "I can't get over how FAST they all are, it's not even fair. I'm calling zombie bullshit on that, you know? [''Giggles nervously] They're not...ALLOWED to be so fast." * ''[' After a long silence while riding the elevator ']' ''"So, um... Yeah." * '[ In the beginning Safe Room of Rooftop Finale '''] "Almost there....Almost theeeeeeeeere..." * "That helicopter pilot better be there." Francis: "If he ain't at least we die with a nice view of the city." * "See guys, were almost outta here!"